Remedy Edited
by Pheonix Lake
Summary: When Sesshoumaru and Rin go on their usual walk of the border, they find something quite unusual. Read inside to find out, I am really bad at summaries! Romance is for a possibility of a pairing later on.


**_Remedy_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or whatever else I use that is copyrighted.

Sesshoumaru lifted his head as he sniffed the air. A new smell filled the air, but he decided to ignore it.

"Rin," He said in his usual masculine tone to the small child sitting in the flowers.

"Yes, m'lord?" The girl, Rin, looked up from the flowers in her hands.

"Feed yourself, or you shall starve."

"Yes, m'lord." Rin said, getting up and putting her flowers on a small rock before running off. Sesshoumaru listened as her footsteps entered the trees.

Quite some time later, Sesshoumaru sensed slight fear coming from Rin's direction, and his head snapped from its position towards the horizon to face the woods. He followed Rin's scent, and found her kneeling besides a white wolf, blood covered the ground and the luxurious white fur of the animal.

"M'lord, it is not breathing!" Rin said, eyes big and watery as she ran her small hands along the silky fur. Her hands ran over a spot coated with blood, and she pulled them away.

"It's so pretty…" The small girl's words trailed off as she admired the dead animal.

"Rin, let's go, it is dead."

"But we can't leave it! Lord Sesshoumaru, when I saw it, it was still breathing! Can't you revive it like you did me?" Rin looked at her lord hopefully. Sesshoumaru snarled in his head.

"No, Rin, I will not revive it. It is dead, let's go." He was getting angry.

"Please? It's so pretty!" Rin insisted.

Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat, and indicated for her to move as he grudgingly pulled out tenseiga. With a quick slash, he re-sheathed the sword, and watched as the wolf's chest began to rise and fall, and its nose began to twitch. The blood still soaked it's coat, and yet it's wounds were gone. Rin rushed to the wounded animal, which suddenly jumped up and snarled warningly as it backed up, staring wearily at Sesshoumaru.

Rin gasped and said in a slightly frightened voice, "M'lord, it is not so pretty anymore…"

Sesshoumaru glared at the canine before him, whose eyes were of a unique green color. They stared at him, and suddenly, a flash of green light, and a young woman was standing before him, snarling dangerously. Claws outstretched, hand tendons dangerously arched as claws were set on the ready.

With a sudden act of immaturity, Rin said, "It's a lady!"

The demon turned to her, and eyes hardened. "You're the girl, the one who was picking berries." She said, her voice was deep, like a song. Rin noted that silently, and nodded.

Sesshoumaru glared at the wolf. "Come, Rin, she is alive, as you wished, now we shall go." Rin nodded, waving to the girl and following her lord. A soft rustle came from behind, and Rin turned to see the wolf following slowly, snarling at them. Her white kimono matched her fur color in her transformation, Rin noticed this and smiled.

The wolf snarled warningly, and Sesshoumaru turned around with icy eyes. "Why do you follow us, wolf?" He asked.

"Why did you revive me?" She countered, still weary.

"Rin wished it." Sesshoumaru replied.

"I am in your debt, _no matter how much I hate it."_ She said the second part barely above a whisper.

"Do what you like, wolf, but I shall not do you any favors." Sesshoumaru said, and continued to walk out of the woods and towards Ah-un and Jaken.

"_Didn't ask you to, neither of you."_ Came her angry reply, and she stood as Rin climbed onto the two headed dragon.

(A.N: You guys get your lungs ready for this one.)

Jaken looked in disbelief at the demon, and said, "Demon be gone!" He ran to her brandishing the staff of two heads, and she stuck out her foot, kicking him.

Jaken winced as he hit something firm, and heard a slightly surprised, yet not pained, grunt. The wolf winced as Jaken rolled down Sesshoumaru's back, landing with a thud on the ground. Sesshoumaru growled in annoyance, turning around and glaring at her.

"You're not starting out on the right foot." He snarled before jumping off of the cliff to the land below.

"I never wanted to!" She yelled after him before following.

"Wait for me milord!" Jaken yelled pulling at Ah-uh.

Night came, and Rin sat before the fire, staring into the orange glow. Sesshoumaru had gone for a walk about the camp, as he usually did.

The small girl stared at the wolf, and finally, the woman turned on her.

"What are you looking at, brat." She asked, annoyed.

"I'm Rin." Rin said, smiling.

"And I'm angry, nice to meet you." The woman replied, snarling silently.

"Nice to meet you angry!" Rin said happily eyes glowing with happiness.

When Sesshoumaru came back, Rin jumped up and said, "Lord Sesshoumaru, she told me her name! She's Angry."

The woman snarled, indeed angry. "My name is Aletta, and your pup has a mind of her own."

Sesshoumaru glared at her, annoyed. "More disrespect and you'll be right back where Rin found you." He threatened, and it was obvious he meant it.

Aletta was quiet, and turned to glaring into the fire. She stalked away, finding a nice oak tree and jumping up. She nestled into one of the branches, and soon sleep found her.

In the morning, Sesshoumaru was gone. Aletta jumped down from her tree, and she found herself grumbling. With a stretch, she looked at Rin, who was staring at her.

"Lord Sesshoumaru said to tell you to feed yourself, we'll be traveling all day." She said, smiling.

"I already ate, brat." Aletta said, and transformed into her true demon form. She would rest now, while the mutt was gone. The temptress looked at the water in the small river as it passed and under compulsion, leapt in. Caked-on blood was washed off as the wolf stood against the strong current. She sighed, and hopped out, shaking herself.

Sesshoumaru walked into the small clearing, and said nothing as he started moving forward again. Aletta transformed again and followed.

As the group walked, Aletta thought of what had happened so far. 'I was revived by some filthy mutt, who insists on dragging around a human brat. And now, I am following him because I owe him.' She growled, sighing in frustration. She looked at her hair, it was the same color as Sesshoumaru's, though it did not reflect the sun. She growled at the similarity if their hair, she wanted to be nothing like him. Though, she had to admit, their hair was quite similar. Hers was smooth and straight, though not quite as long as his. Her bangs reached her chin, and she toyed with them, twirling them around her finger.

Without warning, she grunted as she hit something solid, and took her attention off of her hair to look directly into Sesshoumaru's back. She jumped back, holding in the surprised squeak she had been about to emit. She looked around his tall figure, and saw him testing the air with his sensitive nose.

Sesshoumaru ignored it when the senseless she-wolf walked into him. Rin had done it many times as well. He sniffed the air again, and when the smell of the disgusting hanyou hit his nose, he changed direction, walking towards it.

Aletta followed, slightly confused and embarrassed. Why had they changed directions? She rolled her eyes, no longer caring. She had to follow him either way, didn't she?

Pheonix: Alright Guys, this has been edited! It is better and kewler now. R&R!


End file.
